


Please Don't Forget [Watch It]

by chillupa



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Angst, Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Don't Try This At Home, M/M, Murderer, what is this shit?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 03:16:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7558045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chillupa/pseuds/chillupa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You'll never know the murderer sitting next to you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Tyler Joseph and his friend, Jenna Black, went out for last-minute grocery shopping because they didn't have anything on their shelves for dinner and his best friend was at that health conscious' phase like every other person at some point. So fastfood wasn't an option.

It hasn't been long—a month and twenty one days to be exact— since Tyler left his house after nearly getting beaten to death by his own father. All of his stuff were packed. He left the next morning, slamming the door as hard as he could just to piss them off. Tyler did not say a word, nor did he bother to leave a letter about how much he hated them.

Jenna offered Tyler to stay with her until he gets a job and finds his own apartment to live in. It was more arduous for the both of them having to share such a small space, but all they had was each other and that's all that mattered. Jenna was the the best and only friend he had and the problems Tyler had didn't affect how Jenna thought of him as a human being. Tyler loved that. She was the only person he cared for.

Tyler thought of Jenna as one of the strongest people he's ever met. "You don't carry boulders, heck, you can't even carry a stack of books without breaking your arms or something, but how do you carry so much shit with just one heart?" Tyler questioned the woman.

"By shit you probably meant problems...." Jenna said. Tyler knew that she didn't like him using such profane language despite her doing the same, and so he laughed at how much he used it.

"Yeah, I meant problems."

"First of all: I can carry a stack of books without breaking my arms, hell, I'll carry the groceries for you. Second: you're a nice guy, Tyler. And I'll be the strongest woman in the world just for you." Sbe looked at the boy with the skinny frame, the buzzed brunette hair, and the saddest eyes and gave him a heartwarming smile. She pinched his cheek playfully.

"But why am I not the strongest man even if I have a bestfriend like you?" Tyler said as he started putting the items from their cart to the cashier who started scanning what they had bought.

"That will be $19.75." The cashier said. Tyler handed the cashier lady the money before Jenna could. Jenna made him promise to not give her anything in exchange for her letting him live with her, but Tyler laughed it off.

She simply shook her head decided to let it slide. She answered Tyler's question, "I know you're a strong person. No, you're not like me and we cope with things in a different manner, but just because you feel pain here..." she pointed at his chest "doesn't make you weak."

"How so?"

"You're alive right now and you're still trying your best to keep moving forward despite all the shit you've been going through lately. It takes a strong person to keep going on."

Tyler felt a bit more confident about himself. He chuckled. "This is getting a little cheesy, Jenna."

"This could be my last chance to say it. I can die at any moment, you can die at any moment and-"

"C-Can we..." Tyler expelled a breath of air, "can we not talk about those type of things?" Tyler hated it when he thought too deeply about things, it overexert his mind and he won't be able to sleep again.

"Sorry..."

"It's alright."

They walked out the store. It won't be too long until the sun sets. Both of them already hungry for dinner, and Tyler can already imagine Jenna pacing through the pages of those 'healthy' cookbooks and food magazines with her blonde hair up in a messy bun and sweatpants. Ever since she finally had the freedom to live on her own, she's been trying to pass time by doing things she doesn't usually do (like cooking dinner every night) mainly because her parents weren't the most appreciative people in the world-just like Tyler's parents.

They walked down the street together. Jenna held the groceries for Tyler just to prove that her arms won't break from carrying heavy stuff.

They ran like schoolchildren hearing the words 'class dismissed.'

"Tag, you're it!" Jenna said playfully, poking on Tyler's shoulder. She managed to scamper so fast that Tyler couldn't keep up. Jenna turned to her left and into an alleyway while Tyler was too breathless to keep up. He huddled down to breath for a second until he heard muffled screams from where Jenna had just turned.

"Jenna?!" Tyler hollered.

Before he could say anything else, there was a man in a white ski mask and a knife at hand. The last he saw of Jenna was her frightened blue eyes welled with tears. Then soon fused with crimson as the base of her skull was gouged brutally by the man. He dashed from the scene until he had disappeared in the dark.

"Somebody call for help!" Tyler screeched. He fell on his knees and held Jenna's lifeless body in his arms with her blood streaming down his hands and dripping down from his fingertips. The egg carton from the bag drooled it's contents, mixing with crimson to create a disgusting amber. Her once joyful eyes were expressionless, she had dried tear strains on her cheeks, and that heartwarming smile Tyler had always adored faded to blank. "Jenna..." he whimpered. He closed both her eyes with his blood-stained fingers.

A crowd of panicked passerbys caught sight of the two, asking if he was alright while the other dialed 911 immediately. Tyler was still on his knees, sobbing loudly in the state disbelief that his best friend was gone forever.

"Son, please move away from the crime scene." A man that looked no younger than forty wearing his police uniform pressed his hand firmly on Tyler's shoulder, but the boy didn't move.

"Sh-She's dead..." He muttered.

Paramedics forcefully pushed Tyler away from the body and put her in an ambulance. Tyler chased after them, but they left immediately.

Despite the continuous chattering behind him, all he could hear was ringing on his ears.

That was the last night he saw Jenna alive.

__________

" **19 YEAR OLD JENNA BLACK MURDERED BY UNKNOWN SUSPECT** " was written on the next morning's headlines.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun was peeking through the clouds, the bright flare contrasted with his brunette hair. It was a start of a lovely looking day, but possibly the end of a hideous life.

Tyler took a deep breath as he looked at the tranquil waters beneath the wooden planks he stood on. The trees, the clouds, the waters; Tyler found beauty in the things his eyes showed, yet was furious at how calm the universe is despite watching him suffer. "Why didn't the clouds darken the sky, why didn't they weep with me?" He thought to himself.

He felt that weird tingle in his chest as he exhaled, that nauseating feeling he's always felt when nervousness struck him. He couldn't feel warmth for the cold wisps of air kissed his fingertips until they grew numb.

His hands and legs were shaking uncontrollably. The pounding on his chest grew faster from each beat. He was still wavering between life or death, but he was an inch closer to jump.

The brunette closed his eyes. Flashbacks of his own friend's dead body on the streets, the paramedics taking her bloodied corpse away from him, the pungent scent of her blood crawling through his nose with malevolence, the chattering of the mortified passerbys, and the man in the white ski mask disappearing from his sight before Tyler could even act. It all played clearly in his mind.

Tyler leaned and clawed through the railings as his eyes met with the flock of birds soaring gracefully in the sky.

The tears forming in his eyes made everything look just not right, everything around him was just not right, the world is just not right. The world is wrong.

Just before he was about to climb, he sighted a puff of smoke in the corner of his eye and the smell that lingered in the air almost made him want to cough, but he tried to hold it. He hurriedly wiped the tears off his eyes as he hears the man speak.

"I've never seen you before," a stranger said before he held his cigarette near his lips again, then releasing another cloud from his mouth and nose, "I go here everyday, and I've never seen a pretty boy like you stay here with such sad eyes." the man let out a chuckle, hoping to lighten the mood. He extended his hand with the cigarette clutched between his two fingers and offered it to Tyler.

Tyler pressed the stick between his lips, trying not to cough as it was his first cigarette. Tyler examined the man. The bright pink hair, the light stubble, the squinty mocha eyes, and that surprisingly pearly white smile from a man that smokes, and Tyler thought it suited him almost too dangerously well.  "Am I badass now?" he joked.

"How old are you?" The man questioned.

Tyler took one last puff. "Almost eighteen." he said. The remains of the cigarette were too close and he could feel the flames almost sear his skin, but he threw it onto the water.

"I've done worse than smoke before I was eighteen,—even worse when I grew older. I just turned twenty-one." The man smiled until his already squinty eyes narrowed even more.

"You haven't introduced yourself yet."

"Josh Dun's the name. Yours?"

"Tyler Joseph..." Tyler sighed. "It's weird to think that there are probably, like, a few hundred more Tyler Josephs here right now. It bothers me how someone else has my name." He shook his head in disappointment—he also chuckled at the realization of how dramatic of a man he can be.

He gazed at Tyler oh so gently as the chilly breeze blew, making his pink locks dance along.  "But you're the only one that caught my eye."

Tyler was flattered from what he'd heard, and he let out a breathy laugh. He pressed his body tighter against the balustrade. "I don't know what to say."

"Who said you had to say anything?" Josh leaned closer to the boy. "All you have to do is keep that in mind."

"You're lying."

"I assure you, I'm not."

"That's nice to hear, then." Tyler pushed himself upward and perched on the railings, and he swung his feet lightly.

"You might fall."

Tyler tapped the side of the wooden railings and looked at Josh. And the man sighed as he settled himself beside the brunette.

"It's not like anybody would care if I did. No friends, no family, no home." Tyler kicked his feet with vigor, just to tease the man who right now just nod his head and expelled an amount of air from his mouth.

Josh ran his fingers down Tyler's under eye to the end of his cheek like a tear dripping down. "Explains the sad eyes."

"Explains why it'd be better if I fall."

"Then I'll have to find more reasons why it'd be better for you to fall for me instead."

 


End file.
